Only Time Will Tell
by Sweet-baby93
Summary: Kingmaker Cyrus sees potential in Jerry Grant's son and is willing to do everything to get him in the White House. When finding out about Fitz and Mellie's inability to have children, he brings in one of his students and trusted friend. Soon he will come to realise that bringing Olivia Pope into the equation would strip him from his title.


**OLD FRIENDS AND NEW ENDS**

**"For last year's words belong to last year's language  
And next year's words await another voice.  
And to make an end is to make a beginning."**

― T.S. Eliot (**_Little Gidding_****)**

"He's going to rope you into another job" Huck warned, passing me the black platform heels.

"And I'm not going to accept" I assured him, rolling my eyes with how he kept trying to stop me from going. "It's just dinner with a friend" I added, hoping that would rid them of the soured grimaces.

"A friend that was once your boss" Abby added and pulled out the white blazer from the cupboard. She handed it to me and watched me put it on.

Once I straightened myself out, I looked at each of their faces. "You all have to calm down. I'm not going anywhere" I promised and took the bag from Quinn as I walked towards the elevator.

"Remember" Harrison called out and I looked back as he pointed at me. "Gladiators!"

"Cyrus Beene party" I informed the concierge who then began to peruse the list of reservations.

"Liv"

We both looked up to the Chief of Staff approaching us. Before addressing me, he glanced over my shoulder to the concierge. "It's alright. I can take it from here" he excused us and took my arm, leading me further into the restaurant. "Good to see you again Liv" he smiled but his eyes seemed entranced with a wistful faraway look.

"Likewise. Though, I am surprised to hear from you" I commented. "6 years and you suddenly want to buy me dinner?" I arched a brow and he shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining" I assured him and allowed him to weave me through the paths. However, I paused when realising that we passed our usual spot. "What? You couldn't get our table?"

Cyrus absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought we could try something different" he muttered.

"Okay…" I drawled out, eyeing him apprehensively. When he continued to avoid my eyes, I whipped out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn to me. "Start talking" I ordered, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared.

Finally he paused and inclined his head towards me. After a moment of silence, he sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I may have invited a few guests" he revealed.

"What?" I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows until the confusion reeled. "They were right. You are trying to hire me" I shook my head at the realisation but then paused. "Wait - who do you work for now? Harvard? Georgetown?"

He huffed tiredly. "The governor of California"

"What?"

Cyrus began to move again, leading us towards the booths. "We're actually having dinner with him and the wife" he continued and I wondered why I was surprised with his conniving ways. "They're the ones that want to hire you"

"So this wasn't just dinner with a friend?"

His footsteps faltered and he craned his head towards me. "Come over on Sunday, we'll have a dinner party and I can make it up to you" he offered.

"You cook?" I asked, hitching an eyebrow.

He only shook his head. "No but James can" he smiled and warmth filled his eyes at the mention of his husband. Introducing them to each other was what had strengthened the bond between me and my mentor.

"It's Sunday"

He nodded. "I know that"

"I don't work on Sundays"

The smile he reserved now broke through as he continued to try and persuade me. "Well you don't have to start today" he offered but at the same time confirming that he needed me for something. I wasn't offended by this because it was who he was.

"Fine" I relented.

"Fine?"

I pushed at him to keep moving. "Let's go before I change my mind"

"Thank you" he paused to place a hand on the small of my back when leading me to one of the booths, located in a more secluded area at the back.

"Cyrus"

The dark eyed brunette stood up and brushed down her steel blue skirt. Her fingers nervously running through her dark locks as her pink lips stretched into a wide grin.

"Mellie, this is Olivia Pope" Cyrus introduced us and moved out of the way, allowing me to acknowledge her.

"It's certainly nice to meet you" I offered my hand.

"Oh please, the pleasure is all mine"

She startled me when wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a warm embrace. What made it more uncomfortable was the strong pungent perfume that made me scrunch up my nose. I looked over the shoulder at Cyrus with wide eyes at his amusement.

What is happening?

He simply gave me a thumbs up and bit back a laugh.

When she began to withdraw, I replaced the distorted grimace into a convincing smile. I had seen pictures of her streaming in the news and a few used as covers for a few magazines. I also remember her in some baking show that Harrison had been watching.

"Where's Fitz?" Cyrus asked.

"Right here"

I spun around at the sound of the husky compelling voice. I then found myself trapped with the enthralling and penetrating gaze burning into mine.

When my mouth felt dry, I licked my bottom lip but paused when his eyes fall onto my mouth. His stare darkening dangerously and I forced myself to pull away from the trance. "Governor Grant" I acknowledged him and offered an outstretched hand.

"This is Olivia Pope" Cyrus informed him as he accepted my hand. Warmth in his palm and I felt a strange hum with the connection. When it seemed like I was treading on dangerous waters, I pulled away and diverted my eyes.

The reeling desire was surprisingly overwhelming. Of course I'd seen pictures of him too but I didn't have the time to spend watching TV. I had noticed he was attractive but being here with him was different. His beauty was more prominent and I was taken back with how much I wanted to run my fingers through his caramel locks; how much I wanted to trace my fingers down his cheek and lips…It didn't help with how he was watching me.

What was happening?

It was the governor that spoke this time. "Please, take a seat" he gestured towards the table.

I followed after Cyrus and sat beside him and wasn't sure whether to regret the move as I was directly opposite the Grant couple.

"Drink?" Cyrus asked.

"A glass of Claret" I replied, still trying to ignore how I could feel all their eyes fixated on me. Rather than face them, I picked up the menu and began to pretend that I was looking through it.

Thankfully we were interrupted with a waiter. "Can I take your orders?"

"Oh, I'll have the Duck salad" Mrs. Grant was first to speak up.

Cyrus closed his menu and handed it over. "Fried scallops and pancetta please"

They turned to me again and I looked up in question.

"Please, order anything you'd like" Mrs. Grant urged.

I perused the menu and listed what sounded good. "I'll have the garlic prawns, tomato panzanella and pancetta pasta salad but no olives" I pursed my lips and nodded in confirmation when handing my own menu. I rarely ate and it was nice not having popcorn for dinner so I would make the most of this situation.

Only I began to second guess myself when catching the governor's amused smile. When he realised the waiter was still waiting, he listed. "I will have the teriyaki lamb and roasted sweet potato salad"

Once the waiter left, a silence befell us again but Cyrus broke it. "It really is good seeing you again"

"Well I'm sorry I was late, I was still caught up in the office" I informed him.

"Oh yes, I've read your article" Mrs. Grant piped up and seemed to lean in towards us, holding great interest. "Starting your own business. Very impressive" she appraised me.

"Bold" the governor added and I chanced looking towards him. Once again, his gaze burned with an intense spark as he continued to watch me.

I tore my eyes away and rested my head on my hand when turning back to his wife. "I suppose I just wanted to start again" I replied.

"You made it look easy" she congratulated me.

I shook my head with a small laugh. "Believe me, it wasn't"

"You're clearly a hard worker" she continued and I wondered if the bubbling warmth was simply in her nature. "Cyrus told us that you went to Harvard?" she revealed and I frowned. Cyrus had spoken about me? It made me wonder about what else he might've told them.

"I worked briefly in Harvard but I graduated from Princeton" I answered calmly.

Mrs. Grant continued to hold a candle for me. Her eyes bright with intrigue and excitement as she hung onto my every word. "Political Science?" she searched for my confirmation and I nodded. "But you were accepted in Harvard" she continued.

I nodded again, "Yes"

"Why didn't you go?" she wondered.

"Personal reasons" I withdrew back, not liking the path that the conversation was leading.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, stopping her from whatever she was going to say. "Forgive Mellie, she can get a little carried away" her husband reigned her back and she reached up for his hand.

"It's alright" I assured him but didn't trust myself to look at him again.

However, Mrs. Grant was obviously not deterred as she began with the interrogation again. "What about High School?"

"I went to boarding school"

"Surval Montreux" Cyrus informed them and I watched as both faces were filled with awe.

Why were they so interested into my personal information? Well, more specifically my education background? Most of what they had learnt was public knowledge but I didn't know what else Cyrus had told them.

It unnerved me and because of that, I wanted to redirect the conversation. "So how are the primaries?" I wondered and mulled over whether that was the reason I was brought here.

"You've probably noticed the numbers" Mrs. Grant said with a forlorn expression.

"I'm sure Cyrus will turn things around" I smiled at the Kingmaker himself who now adorned a pleased smile. Nonetheless, his eyes were still troubled and his features dulled with a storming disconcert.

"You have too much faith in me" he argued and then patted my hand. "You should join us" he piped up and I laughed.

The governor once again made himself known. "I hope I have your vote"

"I'm apolitical" I smiled.

"Oh Cyrus, she's perfect" Mrs. Grant squealed, almost like the thought had been too much to contain.

I blinked and glanced between them. "I'm sorry what?"

All eyes had now fallen on Cyrus, all questioning. However, one pair in particular had trailed back to me but I forced myself on focusing onto my Professor.

"Liv…" he drawled out.

I crossed my arms over my chest and eyed him cautiously. "Perfect for what?" I gritted through my clenched teeth, concerned with how apprehensive he was.

"Let's just eat first" he suggested.

My glare remained on him. "Spit it out Cyrus"

However, the following voice wasn't his, but Mrs. Grant's.

"We want you to be our surrogate"

**A/N: Want more? Please leave a review. **


End file.
